gumballfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
قالب:Language
}} |0=E8E8E8 |1=F0F8FF |2=D0F8FF |3=E0E8FF |4=FFFF99 |5=F9CBC9 |C5FCDC}}; border:1px solid # } |0=B7B7B7 |1=C0C8FF |2=77E0E8 |3=99B3FF |4=CCCC00 |5=F99C99 |6EF7A7}};" | style="width: 50px; height: 52px; background: # } |0=B7B7B7 |1=C0C8FF |2=77E0E8 |3=99B3FF |4=FFFF00 |5=F99C99 |6EF7A7}}; text-align: center; color: #000000;" | } | }- } | } }} | style="font-size: 8pt; padding: 2pt; line-height: 1em; color: #000000; text-align: center;" | }}} |en= } |0=This user does not understand English |1=This user is able to contribute with a basic level of English |2=This user is able to contribute with an intermediate level of English |3=This user is able to contribute with an advanced level of English |4=This user is able to contribute with a near-native level of English |5=This user is able to contribute with a professional level of English |This user is a native speaker of English}} |fr= } |0=Cet utilisateur ne comprend pas le français |1=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau élémentaire de français |2=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau intermédiaire en français |3=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau avancé de français |4=Cet utilisateur parle français à un niveau comparable à la langue maternelle |5=Cet utilisateur parle français à un niveau professionnel |Cet utilisateur a pour langue maternelle le français}} |de= } |0=Dieser Benutzer hat keine Deutschkenntnisse |1=Dieser Benutzer hat grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse |2=Dieser Benutzer hat fortgeschrittene Deutschkenntnisse |3=Dieser Benutzer hat sehr gute Deutschkenntnisse |4=Dieser Benutzer hat Deutschkenntnisse auf muttersprachlichem Niveau |5=Dieser Benutzer spricht Deutsch auf einem professionellen Niveau |Dieser Benutzer spricht Deutsch als Muttersprache}} |it= } |0=Questo utente non capisce l'italiano |1=Questo utente può contribuire con un livello semplice di italiano |2=Questo utente può contribuire con un livello di italiano intermedio |3=Questo utente può contribuire con un livello di italiano avanzato |4=Questo utente ha una conoscenza da madrelingua dell'italiano |5=Questo utente può contribuire con un livello di italiano professionale |Questo utente è di madrelingua italiana}} |1337= } |0=This user has no idea what 1337 is and/or prefers to contribute using proper words. |1=Th1s us3r is 4bl3 2 c0ntr1but3 w1th 4 b451( l3v3l 0f l33t |2=7h15 u53r 15 48l3 70 (0n7r18u+3 \/\/i7h 4|\| |1|\|73rm3d14+3 l3\/3l 0f 1337 |3=+|-|15 |_|53|2 <4/\/ (0/\/+|2!|3|_|+3 \/\/1+|-| 4/\/ 4|)\/4/\/(3|) 13\/31 0|= 1337 |4=7|-|!$ |_|$3|2 (@|\| |23@|) @|\||) \/\/|2!73 1337 @7 @ |\|3@|2-|\|@7!\/3]] 13\/31 |5=7|-|15 u$3r 15 4813 +* ([]|\|7|218u73 \/\/17|-| 4 |*r0f35510|\|@1 13\/31 ()f 1337 |X=This user has a good grasp of 1337 but prefers to contribute using proper words to bridge the gap between 1337 and Normal Computer Users |7|-|15 |_|x0r 5|>34|<5 1337}} |ubbi= } |0=Thubis ubusuber duboes nubot ubunduberstuband Ububbubi Dububbubi |1=Thubis ubusuber cuban spubeak uba bubasubic lubevubel ubof Ububbubi Dububbubi |2=Thubis ubusuber cuban spubeak uban ubintubermedubiubate lubevubel ubof Ububbubi Dububbubi |3=Thubis ubusuber cuban spubeak uban ubadvubanced lubevubel ubof Ububbubi Dububbubi |4=Thubis ubusuber cuban spubeak Ububbubi Dububbubi ubat uba nubear nubatubive lubevubel |5= Thubis ubusuber gubets pubaid tubo spubeak Ububbubi Dububbubi, uband ubis mubost lubikeluby ubeithuber Bubill Cubosbuby ubor uba mubembuber ubof thube cubast ubon Zuboom |Thubis ubsuber cuban spubeak Ububbubi Dububbubi}} |pig= } |0=Isthay ersonpay oesday otnay understandyay Igpay Atinlay. |1=Isthay useryay isyay ableyay otay ontributecay ithway ayay asicbay evellay ofyay Igpay Atinlay. |2=Isthay useryay ancay ontributecay ithway anyay intermediateyay evellay ofyay Igpay Atinlay. |3=Isthay useryay ancay ontributecay ithway anyay advancedyay evellay ofyay Igpay Atinlay. |4=Isthay useryay eaksspay Igpay Atinlay atyay ayay earnay-ativenay evellay. |5=Isthay useryay ancay ontributecay Igpay Atinlay atyay ayay ofessionalpray evellay. |Isthay useryay ancay eakspay Igpay Atinlay}} |ints= } |0=This user has no interest in Internet slang, or talks like an offline person |1=This uxor is a lamer at Internet slang, but still lieks to throw in teh occasional "lol" or "omg" on their blog |2=This uxor's Internet slang is k, but TBH, they're still mostly a lurker |3=This uxor's a tweedler w/ Internet slang |4=Tihs tweedler uses über Internet slang that will pwn you |5=Tihs tweedler's Internet slang can make a n00b go ZOMG! |Tihs uzer is a l33tsp3ek3r of Interweb slang}} |le= } |0=This individual still maintains a shred of dignity in this insane world by adhering to correct spelling, grammar, punctuation and capitalisation |1=This user's been known to screw up the occasional sentence and make the occasional typo, but is otherwise pretty accurate with regards to English |2=This user frequently messes up punctuation and grammar of large sections of text, but not too seriously |3=This user does punctuation and capitalisation, but correct grammer and spilleng be daymnd |4=this user uses punctuation, but doesn't care about other stuff when typing English |5=rhia uaew sowanr wcwn mKW AUEW HIA/HWE DINFWEA ew LL ON RHW EIFHR KWYA VWDOEW RYPINF This user doesn't even make sure their fingers are all on the right keys before typing |This user is a speaker of Lazy English, but does not use it often}} |es= } |0=Este usuario no entiende español |1=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel básico de español. |2=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel intermedio de español |3=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel avanzado de español |4=El nivel de este usuario corresponde al de un hablante casi nativo del español |5=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel profesional de Español |Este usuario tiene el español como lengua materna}} |zh= } |0=這位用戶無法理解中文 |1=該用戶能以基本的中文進行交流 |2=該用戶能以一般的中文進行交流 |3=該用戶能以熟練的中文進行交流 |4=該用戶能以地道的中文進行交流 |5=該用戶能以專業的中文進行交流 |該用戶的母語是中文}} |ko= } |0=이 사용자는 한국어를 모르거나, 이해하는 데 어려움이 있습니다 |1=이 사용자는 간단한 한국어를 말할 수 있습니다 |2=이 사용자는 한국어를 어느 정도 말할 수 있습니다 |3=이 사용자는 한국어를 유창하게 할 수 있습니다 |4=이 사용자는 한국어를 모국어에 준하는 수준으로 할 수 있습니다 |5=이 사용자가에 공헌할 수 있는 수준의 프로축구의 한국인입니다 |이 사용자는 한국어가 모국어입니다}} |hu= } |0=Ez a szerkesztő nem tud magyarul |1=Ez a szerkesztő alapszinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet |2=Ez a szerkesztő középszinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet |3=Ez a szerkesztő magas szinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet |4=Ez a szerkesztő anyanyelvi szinten beszél magyarul |5=Ez a felhasználó szakértői szinten beszéli a magyar nyelvet |Ennek a szerkesztőnek magyar az anyanyelve}} |ro= } |0=Acest utilizator nu înţelege româna |1=Acest utilizator poate contribui în română la un nivel de bază |2=Acest utilizator poate contribui în română la un nivel intermediar |3=Acest utilizator poate contribui cu un nivel avansat de română |4=Acest utilizator poate contribui cu un nivel aproape nativ de română |5=Acest utilizator poate contribui cu un nivel profesionist de română |Acest utilizator este un vorbitor nativ al limbii române}} |la= } |1=Hic usor etiam est cum basic gradum conferre potest ad latinam |2=Hic usor etiam est cum medium gradum conferre potest ad latinam}} |grc= } |1=Ὅδε ὁ χρήστης δύναται συμβάλλειν ὀλίγῃ γνώσει τῆς ἀρχαίας ἑλληνικῆς}} |dae= } |2= }} |sar= } |0=This user cannot speak sarcasm nor can they easily pick up on it. Therefore, this user will think you're serious every second you're being sarcastic |1=This user does not speak sarcasm, but is resigned to the necessity of at least understanding it in an environment of massive collaboration |5=This user is an expert at picking up on sarcasm, as well as making sarcastic remarks |This user is obviously not sarcastic}} |This user speaks so many languages, that they don't bother to count}} |}You can use this box to show which languages do you speak, and at what level. Usage Post the following code on your userpage: Code The code argument is the language code. The following languages are available: ISO Languages *en - English *fr - French *de - German *it - Italian *es - Spanish *hu - Hungarian *ro - Romanian *ko - Korean *zh - Traditional Chinese *la - Latin *grc - Ancient Greek Non-ISO / Humorous *1337 - Leetspeak *ubbi - Ubbi Dubbi (Pig Greek) *pig - Pig Latin *IntS - Internet slang *LE - Lazy English *dae - Daedric *sar - Sarcasm To request additional languages, post on the Talk Page. Userbox Listing ISO Languages